


Posting an Ad on Craiglist

by Fairy_Floss36



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_Floss36/pseuds/Fairy_Floss36
Summary: You were used to receiving threats, most of the time you just rolled your eyes and shrugged it off. But when an idle threat turns out to be true and almost cost you your life, you are forced to make a decision that will flip your world upside down."I should have known living alone was a bad idea." You said in a deadpan voice, watching as the cops dragged out two people in handcuffs out of your house."That's because you're an idiot."And on that night, you decided to post an ad on Craiglist, the safest and most trusted site to go to when looking for people to live in with you. You should’ve have known that this will attract trouble, a skeletonof trouble.





	1. Introduction

"...Glue sniffer sixty ni- Nope! Nuh-uh! Red flagged right there." You exclaimed, scrolling pass the message. From the username alone, you could already tell that this person enjoyed spending his free time indulging in drugs. You have no problem if they smoked weed but anything other than that is a big no for you. "How's your luck so far, Vi? Found anything good?" You shifted from where you laid on your stomach on the floor, to stare back at your friend sitting on the couch with a laptop neatly placed on her lap. 

Vi, short for Vivian, has decided to stay with you for a couple of nights to make sure you won't get scared being alone after the incident and also to help you look for your housemates. 

"Depends. So far I have some that you might consider." She replied, not looking up from the screen. "First one is a group of college girls. Got kicked out from their university's dormitory for breaking a couple of rules." 

"Pass. I've spent enough time with those kind of people and they are a nightmare to deal with." Flashback when you were still studying in college played in your head, making you shiver slightly from the memories of unexpected house parties, getting home to find your roommate having full on sex on the dining room table and not to mention dealing with them especially when they're drunk. 

She nodded. "Next we have one guy, fresh from divorce and looking for a new start in life. He also attached a photo of himself. Let's see..." She squinted a little, looking at the screen. "He looks clean, has a job, goes to church every Sunday. This guy seems perfect. But..." She trails off. 

It is believe that a sentence ending with the word, but, means its going to take a turn for the bad. 

"But?" You pressed, slightly curious. 

"He mentioned about going to jail for assault and attempted murder on his ex-wife. Says, he was drunk at that time and couldn't control his temper." 

"What?! No!" This bitch that you call your friend better be joking. "Why would you include him on the list to be considered!?" 

She just shrugged her shoulder. "Just making sure you're not that stupid." 

You muttered a few curse words towards her before taking a drink of your now lukewarm coffee as she continues going down on her list. 

"Another male and he particularly enjoys bdsm. Wants to turn one of the rooms into a red room from fifty shades of grey. Kinky." She said, instantly making you choke on your drink and sending you in a coughing fit on the floor. Of all sites on the internet, why did your mind think that Craiglist is the best candidate to find a housemate? The amount of sketchy people and weirdos it attract can be compared to Walmart. 

"I'm assuming that's a no then?" The tint of amusement is evident in her voice. 

"*cough*N- *cough* NO! *cough*" You managed to yell out through your fit. She might be trying to kill you, if she is, she is doing a fine job doing so. 

"Well, that's all that I have unfortunately." She said, setting the laptop on the coffee table before resting her head on the sofa to stare at the ceiling. "Why can't you just move in with me at the apartment?" 

After managing to stop yourself from coughing, you replied, "Because I don't want to leave. This is my home and i'm not going to abandon it because some corporate douchebag decided he wanted to get rid of me so that he could mooch money out of my family's land." Also, the fact that it would hurt your already wounded pride. 

Since the fall of the barrier two years ago, reports about the infamous Mount Ebott, containing a new powerful source of energy attracted many greedy corporation, wanting only to harvest this energy for selfish reasons such us money and power. Unfortunately for them though, the mountain and the vast land surrounding it is owned by six people which includes you and Vi, you having the biggest chunk of it in your name. Because of this, you kept receiving letters and emails from these corporations, wanting to buy the land from you which all of them you shut down. They, on the other hand, tried a new approach, sending you death threats and warning you of the consequences of turning down their offer. 

At first, fear struck you but as time pass by, those were only empty threats and you learned to live with it and ignore them. Until that day, when those empty threats didn’t seem empty at all. 

The tv was left on to provide as background sounds as you prepare dinner in the kitchen. Chicken linguine with red pepper alfredo, was the dish you wanted to make for tonight. You remembered putting the uncook pasta in the boiling pot of water before redirecting your attention to the chicken. Grabbing the powdered garlic and pepper, you sprinkled it over the white meat. You were about to grabbed a pan when your gaze landed on the pot that was cooking the linguine. Suddenly, your eyes widen in fear, there, on the surface of the pot, was a reflection of a man in a black ski mask, sneaking behind you.

"Y/n, are you even listening?" The sound of Vi's annoyed voice pulled you out from your stupor. 

"What? I mean, yeah... I was listening." You tried to cover up. 

You heard your friend sigh. "God, it's like talking to a stubborn child. I'm going to need more coffee to deal with this." With that said, she stood up and left for the kitchen and you were left alone in the living room. You returned to scrolling down through messages, scanning each mail before hitting refresh to see if there are any more new messages and sure enough there was one unread message on the top. You clicked on it. 

> hey, found your ad on craiglist. is it taken? me and my family are planning to move out from our current place since the landlord is kinda an ass towards us and our lease is almost up. there's eight of us in total. that's me, my bro and six cousins. hope to hear a reply from yah.

"What's that?" A voice from behind you made you jump, making you almost drop your phone. 

"Jesus, Vi! You almost gave me a heart attack." You clutched your chest and felt your heart beating faster as you spun your head around to stare at your friend, who has bent down with one hand holding a cup of steaming coffee and the other on her knees as she stares pass your shoulder to read the message on your phone. 

"Sansational guy huh. I'm just going to ignore the many errors from that simple text but say, he seems pretty okay." Vivian said, not seeming to be sorry in the slightest from surprising you earlier. "Big family though. You okay with living with eight strangers?" 

You thought about it for a moment before replying, "Eh. The more the merrier I guess." She raised one brow at you. "What? It's not like they're going to be strangers for long. We are practically going to live with each other for who know how long, Vi." You rolled your eyes before typing a response. 

> Hi, the offer is still up for grabs and i'm sorry to hear about your current situation. If you'd like, you could come over to check the place out and we could discuss the rent and I could answer all your questions while I tour you around. Just name the time and date. =)

You added a smiley face at the end to add a friendly impression before you hit send. It took a few minutes before he shot you a reply. 

> nice. does monday round 3pm sounds good to you?

So you have two days to clean up, shop for items and prepare the whole house before their visit. You think you can handle that. It doesn't sound like too much work. 

> Yes, totally. I'll text you the full address of the house. See you then.

You typed in your address and hit send, dropping your phone on the floor, you stared back at Vi who is looking at with a raised brow. "This is going to be the busiest two days of my life."  


  


Like you said, you have been busy for the past two days. You've woken up the next day bright and early to head to the nearest Walmart to shop for cleaning supplies and a couple of items you will be needing. To say the least, you went all out, buying new set of bed sheets, pillow cases, curtains and all the good shit. 

"Should I get this one or this one?" You asked, lifting two similar looking pillows before just throwing both into your cart. 

When you arrived back to your house, you proceeded to spend the whole day cleaning every nook and cranny, making sure everything is spotless. You scrub the toilet; mop the floors, replaced dusty bed sheets with new ones. It was a bit late when you finally finished cleaning the interior of the house before deciding to continue tomorrow. 

The next day rolls around and you find yourself pulling weed from the garden. Since everything in the house is clean, it was time to clean the outside, which includes the front lawn, backyard and the garage. Sadly, Vivian has to return back to her apartment that same day but before she left, she helped you clear out your garage full of junk because once upon a time, you were a hoarder. 

"What is this?" She pulled out a box filled to the brim with candy wrappers. "Are you seriously keeping trash?" 

You took the box away from her and hug it tightly to your chest. "Its not trash! It has sentimental value. See. This one is from a candy you gave me when you went to Thailand and heres my favorite gum that they stop making." You tried to convince her. 

Vivian lifted up the trash bag in one hand and the other motioning for you to give the box. "Hand it over, Y/n." She said, giving you a stern look only a mother can give. 

You sigh and reluctantly handed it to her which she proceeded to shove it in the bag. 

Vivian left a short while later after you cleaned the garage. You hugged and exchange goodbyes before she drove out in her car. As her car slowly disappears in the distance, you proceeded to clean out the backyard. 

That night you entered your room exhausted and covered with dirt as you dropped on your bed and instantly fell asleep. 

**Monday.** "Oh fuck!" You jumped out of bed that morning when you saw that you woke up around eleven. You took a quick shower, changed and went to the kitchen to fix yourself some late breakfast or early lunch. One quick meal later, you gathered the ingredients to make some chocolate chips cookies. You've read something about real estate agents would use the cookie's aroma to persuade people into buying a house. 

"Wait. I'm not selling my house." You muttered to yourself but still resumed in mixing the ingredients into the batter. 

Everything seems to be in order by the time the clock strikes two. The inside and the outside of the house is clean, the sweet smell of newly baked cookies in the kitchen counter filled the air and most importantly, you look presentable. All you have to do now is wait and relax for another- 

Knock. Knock 

Someone knocked at your door and you could hear multiple voices outside. 

'Wow. They're here early' You thought to yourself. "Coming!" You called out as you rushed to the door to let them in. 

You weren't expecting this. You weren't expecting this at all. The group that stood before you... are all skeleton monsters. 

"Uuuuhhh..." Was the only thing that left your mouth before it was followed by awkward silence with you staring at them and they staring back at you.


	2. Too Good to Be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet your tenants.

"SANS!" The said skeleton immediately jumps from where he sat in the front seat of the red convertible. "YOU ARE DISTRACTING ME FROM DRIVING PROPERLY WITH YOUR CONSTANT TAPPING." His brother chastised, expertly merging into another lane. 

"sorry, paps. didn't mean to drive you crazy." Sans quipped instantly earning him groans from two unamused skeletons and a chuckle from the one clad in an orange hoodie. 

Nothing gets under his skin, yet here he was hiding how tense he currently is with his puns and lazy permanent grin. He was definitely nervous, this was not the first ad he had responded to nor would it probably be the last. For almost a month now, he and several others had gone house hunting since the current house they were renting was a total nightmare. If it was a hotel it would have aired in Hotel Hell with Gordon Ramsay deciding to just burn the place down to the ground from how unlivable the place was. The house was small for eight people living in it, sandwich between two buildings, two stories, no backyard, walls are pretty thin to the point you could hear every movement someone makes in the other room, there's a tv but no cable, electricity is often cut off since the landlord keeps forgetting to pay their electric bill on time, there are molds practically cultivating in the bathroom and, as mentioned before, the landlord was a total ass. He would usually find any reason to charge them extra payment for anything. 

When looking for a new place to live, the results were always the same. They would hit up the person, always exchanging nice pleasantry, before being invited to scope the place out and this is the part where it always ends up badly. When it comes to finally meeting the landlord and them finding out they are monsters, threats of calling the police, insults towards their race and screaming, lots of screaming, always ensues. At the end of the whole ordeal, they would leave the property annoyed and rather disappointed. Sans wanted to go by himself or with the older siblings to spare Papyrus and the others from the encounter but it seems like their excitement was hard for them to convince them to stay. So here they are, all eight skeletons driving to your house in two separate cars. 

"TAKE A RIGHT TURN SEVEN METERS AHEAD." Blue instructed from the backseat, holding his phone with the gps app. They entered a boulevard with tall trees surrounding each side, the forest was rather lively, birds are singing and the flowers are blooming. The car paused in front of a fork in the road; there are five dirt paths with signs pointing which goes where. "THERE! PINEROAR AND AFTER THAT WE'LL REACH OUR DESTINATION." 

"are the others still right behind us?" Orange slightly moved from his seat to stare at the back, sure enough, a slick black convertible stop a few meters away from them. 

"yep. we didn't lose them." 

"OF COURSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS MADE SURE TO GUIDE THEM TO THE RIGHT PATH THROUGHOUT THIS JOURNEY." Papyrus puffed out his chest before proceeding to drive into the dirt road. Sans can't help but feel more nervous the more they get nearer. 

"hey, paps, you sure you and Blue don't want to stay in the car while we talk to the human?" He tried again. 

"OH MY GOD, SANS. WE'RE NOT A BUNCH OF BABYBONES ANYMORE." Papyrus said exasperatedly, rolling his eyesockets. 

"YEAH!" Blue chimed in. " AND WE ALSO WANT TO INSPECT OUR NEW HOME TOO." 

"its just that--" Sans felt a hand resting on his shoulder, he followed it towards Orange, who was giving him a look that says to give it up. He sighs. "fine. but if we tell you to go back in the car, you go back in the car." With that said the argument is finally over. 

It doesn't take long until they could finally make out your house in the distance. As they approach, the house gets bigger and bigger until they finally reach to a halt on your driveway the other car parking just behind their vehicle. 

Orange blew out a whistle. "WOWZERS. IT'S HUGE!" Blue immediately unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car. The skeletons quickly got out of the vehicles and are now gathered outside your house. 

"NOW I SEE WHY THIS PARTICULAR HOUSE HAS CAUGHT YOUR ATTENTION. IT IS MADE FOR A KING! THIS HAS TRULY MET MY EXPECTATION SO FAR." Black said, marveling the landscape of your front lawn. 

"IT IS PRETTY OBVIOUS THAT YOU WOULD EASILY GAWK AT ANYTHING. THIS IS JUST THE FRONT, THE OUTSIDE; WE HAVEN'T SEEN THE INSIDE TO FULLY SAY IT HAS HIGH STANDARDS." 

"my boss s' right. yer just impress how big the house is since yer a small runt. but i can't blame ya, everything seems big if yer that puny." Red and Edge instantly snickered, angering the said skeleton. 

"like you're the one to talk, pipsquek" Russ piped in after seeing his brother's distress. 

Red stopped chuckling and sent the hooded skeleton a glare, baring his sharp teeth at him. "what did ya say to me, Mutt." Russ’ sockets narrowed at the nickname. 

"EVERYONE, STOP FIGHTING! THIS IS NO WAY TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES TO THE HUMAN." Papyrus' voice instantly cut the growing tension in the group. 

"tsk. let's get this shit over with already." Red muttered annoyed. Just like Sans, he has low expectations on the outcome of this whole thing. 

Blue was the one who knocked on your door; it was silent for a few seconds except for the sound of footsteps in the other side of the door, as they stood patiently on your porch. 

"Coming!" A female voice called out. The door swung open and you suddenly came into view, with a huge smile plastered on your face before seeing them. "Uuuuhhh..." Was the only thing that came out from your mouth as you stared at them, shocked written all over your face. 

Sans, Red, Orange and Russ unconsciously readied themselves for your outburst as your smile tightened, your eyes unreadable and your face turning red in rage. They knew, this was too good to be true. 

* * *

You were shock. You weren't expecting monsters, let alone skeleton monsters but here they are standing before you and here you are rudely staring at them. Majority of the human population has been nothing but rude to the other race for no apparent reason and right now you've been doing nothing but giving them the impression that you are part of that population. Shame and embarrassment washed over you and you can feel your face heating up from humiliation. 

'Holy shit, Y/n! Get yourself together! You're acting like a total bitch.' Your mind screamed at yourself, trying to put back the friendly smile but feeling a little bit forced because you are still overwhelmed. "H-hi, I'm Y/n!" You screamed and saw some of them slightly cringe. 'Fuck.' "To be completely honest I wasn't actually expecting monsters to rent my place." 'Oh my God. Stop talking.' "How r-rude of me. You guys should come in and check the rooms out since you came all this way for it right?" You stepped to the side for them to be able to enter your house. All you want more is to be swallowed by the earth since your mouth is having diarrhea all of a sudden. 

The invitation somehow sparked a reaction from the other skeletons. "WHY, THANK YOU, HUMAN. YES IT IS INDEED OUR REASON TO VISIT YOUR LOVELY HOME." The one wearing the red scarf and white armor spoke entering the house first. 

Then a small skeleton wearing a light blue scarf came bounding in after. "CAN WE EXAMINE THE KITCHEN FIRST?" He asked excitedly. 

"FINALLY. TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO ACT AS A DECENT HOST." Your head snapped to the voice as a tall skeleton stride in. His outfit consists of a red and black color scheme with a somehow torn red scarf. Shifting your gaze up to his face, he has a huge scar on his right eye socket. You bite your tongue, as much as you wanted to snapped at him, you don't want to seem rude as you already made yourself into. 

The next skeleton who came in is as edgier as the one who entered before him but his clothes were more of a dark blue and black color scheme, with a dark blue bandana wrapped around his neck. You also noted that he also has scar on one of his socket; his however looks like someone clawed his face. He didn't say anything as he entered, choosing to ignore you and opting to look around the room. Following quickly behind him was another tall skeleton, wearing an orange dog collar around his neck; his hood was up and covering his face slightly. He was wearing a purple jacket, with a white sleeveless shirt underneath it, a black jogging pant with two white stripes on the side and an untied purple converse shoe. As he passed by you, you could feel his intense stare from under his hood. Taking a chance, you looked at his face and saw a glint coming from his one golden tooth. 

Your gaze followed his back until he disappeared into the living room before shifting it back to the other three monsters who still stood outside your porch, eyesockets trained only on you. To say the least, you were unnerved by it. 

"Um... You guys coming in? It's kinda cold outside, don't want you to get chilled to the bone." You internally face palmed. Their sockets widened and you were pretty sure you have offended them with the joke. But, fortunately for you, they burst out laughing. 

The one wearing a blue hoodie wiped a non-existent tear from the corner of his socket before grinning up at you. "heh. nice one, kid. not too many people tend to enjoy the art of pun making." 

You exhaled a strain laugh. "Heh. You get used to it, especially having brothers deciding to practice their dad jokes on you." They chuckled. 

"so you find puns a brother?" The skeleton clad in an orange hoodie quipped, making you snort. 

"Okay. That was a good one." You smiled. 

"PAPY! YOU'RE NOT TROUBLING THE HUMAN WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS ARE YOU?" Someone shouted from the living room. 

"HUMAN, STOP YOUR USELESS CHIT CHAT AND ENTERTAIN YOUR GUESTS." Another voice boomed in. 

Did they literally forgot your name? Why do they keep calling you human? 

"You guys should go the living room now. They seem to be getting impatient." You said. 

The three quickly went in, with the last skeleton wearing a black jacket and yellow trimmings sent you a flirty wink. 'Did he just-- Was he flirting at you? Wait. Did he just WINK at you?' You stared at him bewildered, earning you a smirk from him. 

When you entered the living room, they were all standing in the middle as if they have been waiting for you, which they were and you kinda felt a small pang of guilt for that. 

"Umm... Hi again, I'm Y/n and welcome to my house, I mean, our house if you decided to live here." You re-introduced yourself, cursing slightly on how your inner introvert is showing. Talking to more than three people is something you're not good at since you don't really enjoy people having their focus on you. 

"GREETINGS, HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS. IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET YOUR ACQUINTANCE." Papyrus was instantly in front of you with his skeletal hand extended forward. 

'What a gentleman.' You thought as your hand firmly grasp his gloved one and gave him a huge smile. "It is an honor to meet your acquaintance too, Papyrus." He excitedly shook your hand with so much force that you were afraid he might accidentally separate it from your body. 

"AND I'M THE MAGNIFECENT BLUE, DEAR MAIDEN. MWEHEHE." The big ball of energy, now known as Blue, appeared by your side taking your hand from the other skeleton and shaking it as much force as him. They might literally rip your arms up if they keep doing this. 

"Woah! You sound like a medieval knight, Blue." You praised, earning you another mwehe from him. So far, everything seems to be going great. 

To your relief, Blue has finally let go of your hand and it fell limp on your side. You face the others, expectantly waiting for them to introduce themselves. 

"TSK. OF COURSE YOU PATHETIC HUMAN WOULD WANT TO KNOW MY NAME." You frown slightly at the insult. They always say that the first impression always sticks and right now, you think of him as a huge ass and that might probably be true. "I AM THE TERRIBLE EDGE. CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY TO BASK IN MY PRESENCE." 

Yep. A huge ass. You have no patience to deal with this kind of people either from humans or monsters. There is already enough negativity in your life, no need to add some more."Kay." Was the only thing you said before turning your bored gaze away from him. 

A look of bewilderment instantly crossed his face before turning red from rage. "WHAT?! YOU DARE LOOK AWAY FROM ME YOU CRETI--" 

"WILL YOU STOP YOUR SCREECHING. THE HUMAN OBVIOUSLY FINDS YOUR WHOLE PRESENCE RATHER TEDIOUS AND THAT'S UNDERSTANDABLE." Someone shove his way between you and Edge who kept glaring at you. The other skeleton stood with his arm on his hip? Pelvis? "HUMAN, BEHOLD FOR I AM THE ONE AND ONLY MALEFICENT BLACK." He poses dramatically and Edge only rolled his eyelights at that. "AND THIS." He gestured to the hooded skeleton. "IS RUSS, MY NO GOOD LAZY BROTHER." 

You waved and he responded with a nod, making you question if he was mute. 

"SANS! INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO THE HUMAN." Papyrus screamed at Sans who seems to have fallen asleep standing up. To say the least, that was the most impressive thing you have seen so far. 

From the corner of your eyes, you see blue nudging the one wearing the orange jacket and gesturing towards you. 

"heya, honey. the names Orange." He smiles. "Orange you glad to meet someone as cool as my bro." Another snort left you and his smiles widens. 

"BROTHER, PLEASE." Blue rubbed his temples in frustration. 

There was one more person who hasn't introduce himself yet. Your gaze looks around for him till’ you landed eyes to eyes or eyes to eyesockets, in this case. His grin widened, showing off rows of sharp teeth. 

"just call me red, dollface but if ya like, ya can also call me yours." Red winks and you just stared at him, clearly unimpressed. If you managed to work as waitress in a bar or a restaurant similar to hooters, depending on how long you've work in that environment, you'll somehow develop an immunity to flirting. 

You stared at him for a few more seconds, he looks away as red beads of sweat started to form on his skull. And you still have no idea how that happens to a skeleton without sweat glands. 

"Okay... So!" You clapped your hands, earning everyone's attention. "How about a tour of the house, okay? Okay. As you could already tell, this is the living room and I'm pretty sure you guys are already acquainted here soooo... Where to next?" 

"CAN WE CHECK THE KITCHEN NEXT PLEASE, HUMAN." Papyrus suggested. 

"Sure. Just follow me." You lead them out of the living room and into a hallway till you reached the kitchen. "Here's the kitc--" 

"NO WAY. YOU HAVE THE LATEST MTT AND NTT BRAND OF KITCHEN APPLIANCES!" Blue literally gushed out, running to the stove with Papyrus closely following suit. 

"Oh, yeah. I've heard a lot of positive reviews about it and how it’s a good bang for the buck." You can see Edge and Black inspecting the spices on your spice rack. 

"IT EVEN HAS THE RIGHT HEAT TO COOK MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI." 

"Be careful with that though, it can really blow u-- HOLY SHIT!" Papyrus turned the nub of the stove in the highest setting which instantly erupted a fire that reaches your ceiling. "PAPYRUS, GET BACK!" You panicked, grabbing both Papyrus and Blue's arm and pulled them out from the flames reach. As fast as the fire came out it quickly disappear. 

"sorry ‘bout that. my bro just find your kitchen pretty lit." Sans quipped beside the smoking stove, you guess that he was the one who turned it off. How he managed to go near it? You have no idea. You inspected the damage. Fortunately there was no major damage just burn marks in some of the area. 

You sigh in relief. "HUMAN, I APOLOGISE FOR CAUSING A MESS IN YOUR BELOVED KITCHEN. I MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN CARRIED AWAY FROM ADMIRING YOUR EQUIPMENTS." Papyrus looked down on the ground guiltily; you can't help feeling a small pang in your chest. 

"Don't worry about it, Papyrus. You just kinda scared me for a moment there but the good thing is nobody got hurt." You gave him a warm smile which brightens him instantly. "Okay. Let's check the other rooms, yes?" 

After the kitchen fiasco, the tour ended without a hitch. You guided them around the house, showing them where each room is located and their purpose. Edge seems to inspect every corner for any dust and dirt and Black kept asking a lot of questions regarding each room which you answered as best as you can. Blue and Papyrus on the other hand kept looking around and admiring every painting on the wall and decorations and also giving praise and compliments all throughout. The four other skeletons though seem to be content watching their brothers and just making their own silent inspection of the house. 

Your group finally stops back in the living room. "Cable and wifi is available and the common area is open for everyone to use. Anymore questions?" 

"so how much is the rent?" Orange asked. 

"is it as impressive as yer house?" Red added. 

You think about it for a moment. "Ummm... How about no rent and we just split the electric and water bill, let's see... 50/50? That seems fair." You nodded approvingly on the idea. 

The look of shock and offense cross their faces and you were taken aback a little by that. Did you insult them in some way? 

"what do you think we are, some kind of charity work?" Russ spoke for the first time, eyeing you accusingly. 

"Wait. What? I never sai--" You were cut off by Sans who seems to look at you like you have some hidden motives by the offer. 

"listen, kid, we may not look like much but we have more than enough money to pay for the rent. trust me." 

"If you would just let me ta--" 

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN ON US LIKE WE'RE UNDERNEATH YOU, PEASANT? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT OUR RACE IS FAR MORE SUPERIOR THAN YOURS!" You have to raise your hands a little when Black got near your face as he continued to yell. 

"Hey, calm down. There's no need to bring ra--" You were interrupted again. 

"AND YOU CAN KEEP THAT DAMN PITY TO YOURSELF. WE DON'T HAVE ANY USE FOR IT." Edge spat out and you finally snapped. 

"WOULD YOU LET ME TALK FOR A SECOND!" The room went silent and you breathed a sigh of relief since everyone seems to be ganging up on you. "Thank you. Okay. So, I am not necessarily in need of money BUT!" You instantly said since Edge was about to speak up again. "But, what I do need are roommates.... For security reasons." 

"SECURITY REASONS? WHAT FOR, MAIDEN?" Blue asked. Shit. Telling them that someone has hired people to break in, in your house and kill you might scare them away. Although they deserve to know the truth, since they might end up into this mess and get hurt in the process, the selfish part of you proceeded to tell them something else. 

"I basically lived in the middle of nowhere deep in the dense forest inside a huge house all by myself. Does that not sound like a set up for something bad to happen to me?" You were not actually lying but more so hiding the truth. 

Papyrus seems to ponder about it for a moment. "IT SEEMS YOU HAVE A POINT, HUMAN." 

"BASICALLY, YOU'RE TERRIFIED OF AN INTRUDER COMING IN YOUR HOME AND ATTACKING YOU SINCE YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO FIGHT BACK OR EVEN DEFEND YOURSELF." Black raised a non-existent brow at you for confirmation. 

"....Yes?" You replied weakly. There was a moment of silence as the skeleton household looked at each other in a silent conversation as you quietly crossed your fingers behind your back, praying that they would stay. 

"alright, kid. we got ourselves a deal." Sans was the one who spoke up. 

"Wait. Really! You guys are moving in?" You can't help but to be surprise. 

"you drive a hard bargain, honey." Orange smiled as your face brightens in the idea of living with this gang of monsters. 

You felt a hand snake its way around your waist, when you looked to see who it belonged to, Red was smirking up at you. " besides, i wouldn't mind seeing yer face everday, dollface." He winks and you couldn't help but hug him, spinning him around as his face turns bright red. 

"Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you!" You stopped and put Red down on the floor, who is now covering his face with his hands. "I'll go get the contract for one of you guys to sign. I'm so excited to tell Vi about this." You hurriedly ran up to your room to get the legal documents. 

After Sans signed the contract and answering some more inquiries, the group piled out of the house and into the respective cars they rode in as they slowly drove away from the lot and disappear into the distance. You stood at your porch waving your hand to bid goodbye as they left. You couldn't help but smile at the thought that you would be living with monsters two days from now. It seems like everything that happened today, was too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with a longer chapter and looking like I have put some effort on my work. Yaaaay. I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever fic and i am open to constructive criticism. I really enjoyed reading reverse harem kind of ordeal... so here I am. Hope, you enjoyed.


End file.
